Para Nunca Mais Voltar
by Franinha Malfoy
Summary: SHORTSONGFIC de Draco e Gina. Drama.


Disclaimer – os personagem que – apesar de não citados nominalmente, mas implícitos nessa short-song-fic – não me pertencem, sendo de total autoria da J.K. Rowling e da Warner Bros..

**Summary – SHORT-SONG-FIC de Draco e Gina. Drama.**

** ------xxx-------xxx-------xxx---- **

"Para nunca mais voltar" 

"E como você acha que EU devo me sentir? Oras... Desde quando você acha que pode mandar em mim? Desde quando você acha que vai me manter assim?"

"Não seja tão dramática. Eu apenas te disse o que realmente acontece. Eu não posso assumir isso. Eu não posso fazer isso. Vai contra tudo o que penso. Contra todos os meus instintos...Já basta você na minha vida"

Os olhos dela estavam mareados... via apenas um vulto em sua frente... O amava... o amava como nunca havia amado alguém antes. Daria sua vida por ele, com apenas um sinal... Não entendia por que as coisas deveriam ser tão difíceis... Até entendia os motivos dele mas... por que somente ELA deveria lutar? Já estava cansada de lutar sozinha... iria desistir...

Let my lips say to you what I think 

_Deixe meus lábios te dizerem o que eu penso_

_Just listen to my voice_

_Apenas escute minha voz_

_try to understand_

_E tente entender_

"Tudo bem... Já basta você na minha vida também."

E, dizendo isso, a menina, com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto, virou se e saiu da sala.

** ------xxx-------xxx-------xxx---- **

Apenas fechou os olhos, tentando controlar seu coração que batia freneticamente. Respirava profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Não, ela não podia pedir isso a ele... Ela não podia simplesmente fazer isso. Será que era demais ele tentar, ao menos por enquanto, preserva la?

Não, ela jamais entenderia... Ela jamais saberia de quantas foram as vezes em que ele a preservou, quantas foram as vezes em que desobedeceu ordens e foi duramente castigado, por ela. É claro, ela jamais saberia... Mas afinal, como o faria se ele jamais havia contado?

As vezes, ele se pegava duvidando do que ela sentia. Sua amizade com todos aqueles seus amiguinhos irritantes... As vezes ele se pegava imaginando se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

_I´m standing in front of you,_

_Estou de pé à sua frente,_

_looking to your eyes_

_olhando para seus olhos_

So how can I be sure 

_Então como posso estar certo_

_what you really want?_

_Do que você realmente quer_

Em todas as vezes ele chegou a conclusão do quanto a amava...

Voltando ao normal, tomou uma decisão. Se era o que ela tanto queria, era o que ela teria... Era para o bem dela afinal. A deixaria ir...

** ------xxx-------xxx-------xxx---- **

Ela corria como se algo estivesse atrás dela... não enxergava nada a sua volta, estava tudo escuro e deserto. Já havia passado da hora de ir durmir e certamente poderia ser pega. Mas isso não importava. Nada disso importava. Ela só queria se esconder e chorar...

Afinal, se ele não queria assumir, é porque não sentia que talvez, valesse a pena... era isso... ela não valia a pena...

Sentou-se numa sala vazia, encolhendo se num canto, abraçada em sua perna, com o queixo nos joelhos... balançava se devagarinho... enquanto chorava...

De repente, entrou uma linda ave na sala, parando em frente a ela... trazia uma carta... Pegou a carta, liberando o animal...

Era dele.

** ------xxx-------xxx-------xxx---- **

"**Sei que deve estar me odiando. Não fiz por querer. Eu só quero você bem. Não suportaria te ver sofrer. É por isso, é para o seu bem, que eu te deixo ir... **

_'Cause I don't wanna fall down_

_Porque eu não quero cair_

_I don't wanna fake a smile_

Não quero falsamente sorrir 

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_Não quero lhe machucar_

_I don't wanna make you cry_

_Não quero fazer você chorar_

Me perdoe se não suportaria te ver em prantos. Para mim, você é e sempre será, minha jóia mais valiosa. Meu bem mais precioso, a única que ganhou meu coração.

**Cada noite em que eu não sentir seu toque, não sentir seus lábios juntos aos meus, serão eternas. Cada noite em que eu não vir seu sorriso, o brilho de seus olhos, suas delicadas mãos junto às minhas, serão um tormento na minha vida.**

**Mais um tormento.**

_Even if I could_

_Mesmo se eu pudesse_

_Talk to your heart_

_Falar com teu coração_

_You could do the same_

_Você poderia fazer o mesmo_

_But I can feel your touch_

_Mas posso sentir o teu toque_

**Mas, eu sei, que faço isso para o seu bem.**

**Sei por que meu coração, profundamente, me diz isso, enquanto grita o quanto te amo.**

**Espero que fique bem. **

**Espero que eu não tenha tomado a decisão errada. **

**Espero que, algum dia, a gente possa se reencontrar e você possa me dizer, o que realmente quer...**

_I´m standing in front of you,_

_Estou de pé à sua frente,_

_looking to your eyes_

_Olhando para seus olhos_

_So how can I be sure_

_Então como posso estar certo_

_what you realy want?_

_Do que você realmente quer?_

Desculpe lhe fazer chorar... Sei que, no fundo, você sabe que tudo isso é para o seu bem. Para o nosso bem.

_'Cause I don't wanna fall down_

Porque eu não quero cair 

_I don't wanna fake a smile_

Não quero falsamente sorrir 

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_Não quero lhe machucar_

_I don't wanna make you cry_

_Não quero fazer você chorar_

E é assim que me despeço...

**Dando lhe meu coração, e esperando que você o guarde...**

**Até algum dia minha amada."**

** ------xxx-------xxx-------xxx---- **

Depois de ler e reler o pequeno papel, ela adormeceu no chão gelado da sala.

** ------xxx-------xxx-------xxx---- **

Ele a observava durmir, pedindo que, algum dia, pudesse tocar aquele anjo novamente...

E, fechando os olhos, enxugando algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair, vira se e sai. Para nunca mais voltar.

** ------xxx-------xxx-------xxx---- **

Ok, ok... dramático... mas eu precisava escrever algo com essa música... ela é realmente linda...

A musica em questão é "I don't wanna fall down" da banda "Reação em Cadeia" , uma bandinha daqui do sul... Essa música é um extra, no fim da ultima música do segundo CD... é uma 'faixa oculta' hehe.

É isso ae... a letra e a tradução peguei no site do Terra, então, se estiverem com algum erro ortográfico e de tradução, desculpem...

Bjão!


End file.
